


DIVE

by AredandNoirbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, X AU, not to be taken too seriously this is just for fun, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AredandNoirbutterfly/pseuds/AredandNoirbutterfly
Summary: This is a story written for my friend. It is an AU Based on one of my fave stories. HEAVILY modified with lots of references._____________________________Kuroo and Daichi are linked by more than just a childhood friend, but by destiny.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

Akira opened her eyes slowly, the light of morning hitting her directly in the face, disturbing her peaceful sleep. 

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes tiredly sighing in order to get everything moving in her system with new oxygen from the day. 

“Akira! Are you up? You’re gonna be late for your first day of school!” she heard the voice of her father.  
“I’m up!” she yelled back groggily.

Oh yes, she had forgotten about that. 

Recently, she and her father had moved to Tokyo. Her father was an employee of a small but well known charity group, in which he would constantly need to move back and forth in between areas, trying to find solutions to the social issues impacting different communities in Japan. Because of his job, Akira had many opportunities to see and experience being new in schools in both the Kanto and Sendai regions. 

As she stood up to commence her day, she thought of the dream she had last night, a dream she didn’t remember having since she was a kid. She’s with her bestfriends, one who she affectionately called Dai-chan. Daichi was a sweet boy, always kind and full of brotherly affection. He was her companion and voice of reason in any adventures exploring the areas around town. On the other hand, the two of them had the leader of those explorations that led to scoldings and trouble, Tetsurou, just known as Tetsu, who was the reason behind a scar in her leg, as well as many other mischievous memories.

Eventually, she and Tetsu lost contact, as he moved to Tokyo with no plans of returning. Though it was heartbreaking and she missed him dearly, Akira had the consolation of knowing Daichi would still be by her side until her own inevitable moves around Japan began in middle school.

Smiling as she recalled bits and pieces of her past, she grabbed her things on her way out, and Akira wondered what it could mean to dream of someone she had known long ago. At 17 and in her last year of High school, she had not kept contact whatsoever with Tetsu and thus knew nothing of his life. She kept constant contact with Daichi, going as far as messaging and calling daily , and the two of them sometimes would wonder what became of Tetsu. 

But last night. Last night her dream had felt so real, seeing a 17 year old Tetsu walking around, clad in a uniform unknown, and with an unfamiliar scowl on his face. 

Getting off the trains platform and rushing towards her new school, she went through the welcoming procedure at Nekoma High School. As she introduced herself and bowed after being led to what would be her class, she tried to sound confident and in the moment, looking around for a familiar face she knew she wouldn't find in a sea of strangers. Eventually, she was instructed to sit by the window near the front, a perfect view of the entrance to the school grounds, the air of awkwardness disappearing slightly as students began homeroom for the day. She was nervous but only slightly, after many years of being the new girl, she had lost the timidness she had as a kid. 

Still wondering what to do with herself as homeroom went on, she took a glimpse outside into the school entrance, as if drawn in by a group of people. She heard the sounds of the class still going but something about the group took all her attention, something about the scene in general beckoned her to keep watching. The uniform seemed eerily familiar, she couldn’t exactly pin-point how as this was the first time she saw it. Turning around to see a male classmates uniform closer, she came to the shocking revelation that the uniform was the one she had seen on the grown Tetsu in her dream. 

Heart beating loudly on her chest, she examined each head of the group of boys rushing to class, her heart stopping as she saw a figure that stood above them all, walking amicably and laughing. 

“No fuckin way….” she whispered to herself. 

It was Kuroo Tetsurou, with a gentle smile on his face.


	2. You'll never walk alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mehhhh I need to get this out of the way so it's shortttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

“Really?”

“Yeah...” 

Sitting down on her bed casually, Akira held the phone to her ear, skipping messaging Daichi and calling him directly instead as soon as classes had ended. Their conversation spanned for over an hour until she finally made it home to the privacy of her room in which she would tell him about what happened. 

The shock of seeing Tetsu again after so many years, the fact her dream had been so vivid, the exact same, it was alot to take on her own. She could almost see the same feeling that had reflected on her own face would absolutely be on his as well. 

“It’s scary how many of your dreams actually happen in the end….” he mentions casually but solemnly. 

Akira laughs nervously at the repeated phrase. It’s been a couple of years that he’s mentioned this same phrase in this same tone, more so in the last year than any. Many of her dreams consist of things around her, happenings in her life casual or major, thought mostly major. But sometimes she will dream of the people around her as well, bigger things usually involved; a pregnancy, an engagement, a major car crash. Not often, but more often than she’d like. Akira has never mentioned to what extent her dreams reach but the few times she has shared them with Daichi he’s always impressed. 

“But it doesn’t mean anything knowing where he is now. He and I didn’t end up in the same class so I don’t know how to approach him.” she mentions deflating, gaze down looking at her hand which had been in a fist on her thigh. It was true, though she had hoped that Tetsu would walk into her class, after a while of his lack of presence, she realized he was probably in another class. 

“I’m sure if you approach him he’ll remember you, Aki,” he said with the tone of affection, “after all, you’re not an easy person to forget,” he teased in reference to Akiras colorful hair and tattooed arms. 

“You wanna die?!” she yelled at her phone, tension leaving her body. 

After talking and catching up with Daichi about his school activities, especially about the Volleyball team, Akira laid back on her bed and thought about what she should do until eventually she fell asleep again, hoping for a dreamless rest.   
_____________________________

A week passed and Akira still didn’t have a clue how to approach Tetsu. She had not seen him since the first day she saw him walking through the gates of the school. It wasn’t as if she felt comfortable going up to him and wondering if he remembered her. After all, there was no guarantee he would remember her like she remembered him. But she remembered him strongly because of the many dreams she had growing up that involved him. Many things that sometimes were happy and other times sad. Like Tetsu’s mother passing away, she could remember a dream of his tears, wearing his middle school uniform. She never wondered whether it had happened for real or whether it was just a dream, like everything else. Then again, she sometimes felt like the connection between the three of them, Daichi, Tetsu and herself, was strong enough that maybe the dreams she had of him were his way to update her about his own life subconsciously. 

“Sanada-san, are you not eating?” the classmates sitting in a group next to her asked. She hadn’t made many notable friends yet, but her classmates were welcoming and admittedly interested in the strange girl. Smiling, she stood up, packing up her bento. 

“I think I need to take a walk instead~” she replied walking away before anyone could say anything. Maybe taking a few rounds would help clear her mind a bit, she decided. 

Forgetting her lunch altogether, she walked farther than she planned, walking at her normal pace instead of at the slow pace she forced herself to do for the sake of normalcy. She didn’t know where she was going but she walked with determination, trying to rid her mind of the present question on her thoughts: 

How to approach Tetsu? How to talk to someone who possibly forgot you existed?

It seems as though it wasn’t something she could plan or predict, because as she turned the corner towards the exit, she came across the very face that had been in her thoughts, Clad in the school’s blue blazer and red tie, his now ridiculous height making him stand out from the rest of the boys with him. Akira gasped, her heart beating wildly. Tetsu turned up and their eyes met, his widening as much as hers. 

“You’re……..Akira?????” he asked in a deep voice. 

Akira held her breath.


	3. Of this world,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST ONE OTHER.

_ “I had another vision last night!” nearly everyone within a six feet radius heard loud and clear. Sighing, the elder sitting at the edge of the table of the old shrine heard the booming voice of energy personified.  _

_ “What happened in this one?” he asked, voice tired but still filled with amusement. It was hard to not feel the overpowering energy of the young boy, who smiled brightly.  _

_ “It wasn’t very long, only a glimpse, in this one we got to see her on her first day of school, but it was a little scary, it seems they were attacked as soon as the day ended!” his voice filled with curiosity boomed. The elder blinked in surprise at the details that had developed with practiced ease to recall the dreams shared, dreams that were not supposed to be seen by normal people, but were possible to cross because of one of their own, a rare ability that helped aid in the destiny of this young man.  _

_ “They? There was someone else?” he inquired, making the boy nod.  _

_ “Yes,  _ he _ was there. It seems that they have found each other now. It’s time isn't it? We have to go to Tokyo right?”  _

_ “ _ He _? One of the twin stars????” the elder asked incredulously. The young boy's face turned absolutely serious at the elders reaction.  _

_ “I won’t be able to return once I leave, but if something were to happen, you know I won’t be alone, right master? You taught me that.” he recalled, the sudden shape of a wolf on his side with a wise and powerful aura.  _

_ “I know. ” the elder replies, looking outside, the distant sounds of wolves howling in his ears, before being deafened by the yell of determination.  _

_ “Tadao! Let’s go to Tokyo!!!!” _

_____________________________________

“It’s you right? You’re Akira?? Yo!” Kuroo said with a cheerful expression. Unable to do anything, Akira walked closer to him, her heart beating wildly as she took in the face she had been dreaming of for many years, literally. He was taller than she had thought after seeing him among his group of friends. There was only one other who was as tall as him, maybe a bit taller, but Tetsu was still tall and broad and to no surprise to her, also devastatingly handsome. 

It appeared her own dreams didn’t make him much justice, but after seeing how closely they had come to resemble his present face, she was a little mortified. 

“You’re Kuroo right? Kuroo Tetsurou? You remember me?” she asked him, not letting her voice betray her. She couldn’t believe it, he would really remember her too?

“The one and only” he replied grinning, making her smile. 

Kuroo’s smile softened, her voice was only slightly different, deeper as voices did with time even for women, her appearance was as well, but it was unmistakably her, his old friend, Akira. The same girl he had grown up with had also grown up, a nostalgic feeling in his heart. Before any of his team mates could say anything, he walked over closer, towering over her easily. 

“Come with me, let’s catch up for a second before returning to class.” he asked, that same easy going smile on his face she had seen him with before. 

“Yeah, sure.” she replied before following, but before they could walk out, the bell signaling the start of class rang. 

“Seriously?!” Kuroo said comically, making Akira snort. It appears not much had changed in regards to Tetsu. He still had the worst timing in the world. 

“It’s ok. At least we both know we’re here right? I’ll see you around?” she said, sticking out her hand for him to shake, to which he shook his head in frustration. 

“That just won’t do. It’s not everyday you reunite with your childhood friends you know.” he mentions, putting his hands on his waist. 

“Oi, Kuroo, aren’t you gonna be late?” a lazy voice coming from a short boy with odd blonde and black hair said, not looking away from his game as he walked towards another direction. The other boys all left running, yelling about not wanting to be tardy again. Kuroo turned to Akira who was still looking up at him with her hand out, which he took quickly, his hand dwarfing her own smaller one.

“Tell you what Aki, I’ll walk you home after school. Meet me here ok?” he said, a grin on his face. After exchanging information quickly, the two ran towards their own classes, definitely late

‘Could things really fall into place this easily?’ she couldn’t help but wonder. 

______________________________________________________

Akira shivered slightly, as she held onto her school bag a little closer. 

She was standing by the door feeling a slight wind coming from outside. The same door that Tetsu had asked her to wait by. School emptied out bit by bit and by now, as she stood around, sat in the stairs and looked at everyone that had passed by on their way home, she couldn’t help but wonder if Tetsu had forgotten he asked her to wait. 

But now, the feeling of slight disappointment was accompanied by another kind of feeling. 

It only happened a few times, but by now, the feeling was much stronger as the time passed, the feeling someone was watching her closely. 

Trying to calm her anxiety, Akira discreetly looked around to see if she could see who it could be, reassuring herself that maybe it was people who were still leaving their clubs and wondering why she was standing there like a crazy loner instead of going home. 

But no matter what she did, the feeling seemed to intensify, making her heart thud uncomfortably in her chest. 

“Tetsu…. Where are you…?” she whispered to herself in frustration, convinced if she ever saw him again, she’d absolutely land a punch in his face for making her wait in the first place. 

Just as she finished that thought, the sounds of steps sounded loud and clear in her ears. She turned towards the hall and saw nothing, not a soul there, not helping to ease her nerves as the steps instead of disappearing became louder and louder, seeming to get closer and closer. 

She didn’t know what that was, but the discomfort it carried only increased her fear, making her clutch her bag, her eyes narrowing as she waited for something, anything, to come out. 

“Hey!” she heard a loud voice, making her turn and gasp loudly, her first instinct being to swing her bag with all her might. 

“AHHHHHH-- OWWWW!!! What the--?!” 

“WHO ARE YOU!?!?” she yelled at whoever it was that was there, lowering her bag to look at the face of the person who just scared the soul out of her body. 

It turned out to be a boy who was nearly as tall as Tetsu, but with wide innocent eyes and funny brown hair sticking up stylishly. He rubbed his face, the area her bag has just hit. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just-- I remember seeing you earlier with Kuroo senpai, and I was wondering why you were here…..?” he replied, rubbing the back of his head. 

Akira put a hand over her chest, breathing deeply. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you with my bag--”

“I’m sorry!!!” he interrupted, shaking his hands in front of him, making Akira laugh. 

“In my defense, you scared the crap out of me, so I had no choice.” she replied. 

“My name is Inuoka So, I’m a first year, nice to meet you, I promise I’m not a creep or something!” he cheerfully introduced himself. 

“I’m Sanada Akira, I’m a third year, nice to meet you too!” she replied cheerfully as well, seeing the boy panic immediately. 

“Ah! Senpai! I’m sorry for being informal before!” he bowed politely. 

“Nah don’t worry about it. I’m not much for formalities, honestly.” she replied easily. 

“By the way senpai, what are you doing here? It’s already a bit late, shouldn’t you head home?” he asked her.

“Actually, I was waiting for Tet- For Kuroo. He told me to wait for him here, but I don’t know if he remembers he told me. Do you know where he could be?” she asked him. 

“I’m sure he’s still at practice right now, come with me! I’m sure he won’t mind you coming~” he said. 

“Practice?” she said, looking back at the empty hall, the feeling of being watched disappearing, making her tilt her head in curiosity before running after the tall first year. 

__________________________________________________________________

“Ah…. so this is practice…..” Akira said to herself looking at the big gym being occupied by what seems to be the Volleyball team. Inuoka, who stood beside her chuckled before pointing to a tall figure. 

“There he is! Yoooo!!!!! Kuroo senpai!” he bellowed nearly deafening Akira who clutched her ear. 

“Sheesh! Inuoka-chan please warn me next time you yell!” she scolded. Sweating bullets, the spikey haired guy turned towards them, stopping his movements all together. 

“Yoo! Inuoka!” Tetsu yelled back before stopping in his tracks, taking in the figure of the girl with his team mate. Quickly, he handed the ball and instructed the other boys to continue without him as he sprinted towards the two who walked in, panicking in seeing Akira there.  _ Shit _ , he thought to himself, remembering he hadn’t told her about volleyball practice. 

“I’m so sorry Aki. I didn’t mean to make you wait so long, I swear.” he said frantically as soon as he was within her vicinity. 

“I don’t mind, Tetsu, though I would’ve appreciated knowing you had practice, you know,” she said. 

“Let me just go change real quick and we can leave ok?” he assured her with a cool smile, before turning to his teammates, a more serious look on his face.

“Alright, let’s call it a day guys. Don’t forget to cool down and clean up before heading home.” he instructed, receiving a chorus of yes’s before giving Akira a reassuring smile and running off to change. 

“Ah! I have to go too, bye Aki-senpai!” Inuoka said as he sprinted to help his teammates too, making Akira smile and wave as well. 

___________________________________________________________

“Ah, I’m glad to hear ojisan is still doing his same line of work. I’ve always thought it was very noble of him.” Tetsu commented as he walked side by side with Akira, the two of them leaving the train station in the direction of Akiras place. 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you again too, Tetsu, but you don’t have to come all the way over here, I’ll be fine on my own.” she told him, a half lie because of what had happened earlier. Kuroo laughed. 

“I told you, my house isn’t that far from where you moved, so it’s no trouble at all, I’m a street away from you anyway.” he reassured her. 

Akira's heart fluttered, the warmth of seeing that Tetsu hadn’t changed from the sweet kid she remembered. 

“So, you play volleyball now? I don’t remember seeing you play it before.” she asked as they turned a corner past a 7/11 towards where her new place was. 

“Yep. I’ve been playing it for a few years now. I’m pretty good, I gotta say, you kinda have to be when you’re Captain you know.” he smirked with pride in his voice. 

“So you’re the captain? No wonder Inuoka-chan was so scared at the end of practice.”

“Inuoka-chan????? Since when have you guys been close enough for him to be -chan???” 

“Since I met him this afternoon, of course.” she grinned at him, “After all, if it wasn’t for him I…….” she started but suddenly stopped. Tetsu noticed her stop and turned to see. 

“If it wasn’t for him, you…..? You what?” he asked curiously, noticing she wasn’t paying attention anymore. He stopped as well, his eyes narrowing as he looked around. 

Suddenly, that feeling returned, the feeling of being watched. 

Walking over to stand closer to him, Akira looked up at Kuroo with fear in her face, but with determination to not let fear get to her. 

“Tetsu…. I think we’re being followed...” she told him quietly. 

“I know…. I’ve been feeling that for a couple of days. I thought it was just me going crazy, but you feel it too? That someone is watching?” he asked just as silently, looking past her in case he needed to step in between them and her. 

Suddenly, the feeling intensified and Kuroo felt like there was more than one presence behind him, while Akira’s heart thudded, making her remember her dream from last night, in which she had to see Tetsu’s bloodied up face as he laid in pain on her legs, her own tears falling on his cheek. 

No, she couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let them hurt him, and by now, she knew this was it, this was what was about to happen. 

The loud sound of many footsteps which seemed to run towards them made her panic, turning to Kuroo and grabbing his hand. 

“Aki--” he said startled, grabbing her arm. 

“We have to run, we can’t let them catch us!” she instructed before tugging on his hand to urge him to move. 


	4. The end is coming,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is slower than I thought. I hope I can speed it up soon OTL OTL

_“How many years has it been already?” a young man hears, making him open his eyes. He was in the middle of meditation, only the light of the moon illuminating him and the sounds of mountain crickets his only company as he sat by the stream near the temple, as was his nightly routine._

_He stood up quickly, to bow deeply to the elder who had walked up to him._

_“It’s been around eight years, Master.” he replied easily as he approached the older man, who stood looking at him with adoration._

_“I suppose we never know how long we have to wait for the call of destiny to call upon us, right?” he replied, the young man replying in confirmation, wondering what had brought this up._

_This was the first time since his arrival that this particular elder, the head of the clan, went out of his way to converse with him during his meditation, knowing how important it was, not just to him, but especially for the future. It was the time of the day where he would get the signs he needed after all, signs that helped aid his every move._

_“We’ve had many young people come and go, though none of them carry as heavy a weight on their shoulders as you. After all, your destiny is one not many would be able to handle, let alone accept.” he replied, looking up towards where the moon shone brightly, only waxing at this time. Before the young man could reply, the elder smiled at him._

_“I just want you to know I’m proud to have been your teacher all these years.” he finished, making the young man's eyes widen._

_“Master, I also--” he began, stopping immediately before he saw the large symbol, the hexagon shape with the moon and stars around it, as if enclosing the future of the cosmos within, shined just before the two of them. This, this was the sign he was looking for, the sign that guided him every time it was needed. But this message, it carried the heaviest of messages so far._

_“You knew this would happen, Master?” the young man asked._

_“Not at all, but I had a hunch it would be happening soon. Something has changed in the wind. Can you feel it?” he said._

_As if on cue, the many bells in the temple were moved by a gust of wind that was anything but normal._

_“I will always have nothing but gratitude towards everyone, especially to your kindness, Master.” the young man spoke, making the elder chuckle._

_“Go get some rest. Tomorrow, I’ll give you one final lesson before you leave for Tokyo.”_

_“Yes, Master.” the young man replied with a rare smile._

_________________________________________________________________

“THIS WAY, HURRY!” Akira panted, making Kuroo stop in his tracks to turn around and follow her down another alley in attempts to lose the herd of men who had begun chasing them like bulls down the suddenly empty street.

Kuroo who was taller tried his best to drag Akira with him as they had attempted to run full speed, but quickly realized they were surrounded in every direction, instead choosing to run like hell in whatever opening they could find. 

The task proved to be more difficult, for as clever as Kuroo and Akira tried to be, the men were relentless, somehow finding a way to corner them in every chance they got. His breath was ragged but it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to, the years of practicing volleyball aiding in his great shape, but what truly worried him was the horrified expression on his childhood friends face. He gritted his teeth as he turned and saw four more men closely behind them. 

“We have to do something, we’ll never lose them like this!” he yelled at Akira, who kept her eyes forward. 

“What can we do?! Who the hell are these people?!” she yelled back as she nearly tripped. 

“I don’t know!!! Where is your house?!” he asked as they turned a corner, dodging a fire hydrant by jumping over it. 

“You think I’ll scream that at you right now while we’re being followed?! They’re gonna find me and then I’ll truly be--” she gasped, stopping all together, Kuroo almost running right into her back, as the two of them looked up to see the huge fence that stood between them and freedom. 

“.......trapped.“ she finished. 

“Shit...” he said, turning around, immediately standing protectively in front of Akira to face their chasers. 

“Tetsu… don’t do anything reckless.” she said, grabbing onto his uniform jacket just in case, narrowing her eyes at the men. 

They were exactly like the ones in her dream, down to every detail. The same suits, the same hair, the same heights, the same intentions it seemed. Heart thudding and a slight headache she tried to keep herself from falling. 

She knew what they could do. She knew they would hurt Tetsu. And she sure as hell wouldn’t let them. 

“Who are you? Why are you chasing us?” Kuroo asked, his tone low and angry. 

Instead of answering, the men dashed towards Kuroo, immediately backing up to reach for Akira’s arm before pushing her as far away as he could. 

“AKI! RUN!!!! NOW!!!” he yelled as he dodged a mans blow, kicking another in the stomach, and spinning another to punch him in the face. Kuroo was glad he had taken so many years of martial arts now, as he recalled all the lessons he could. He never engaged in violence, having never been provoked to do so, but he was relieved to see he wasn’t rusty just yet. 

The only problem was that Akira didn’t move, she stayed stationary, her eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing?! I told you to go, I can handle this!” he yelled as he continued to fight off the guys going around him that seemed to be trying to get to her. 

Akira wasn’t a fighter, but she also wasn’t weak, she tried her best to at least dodge anyone trying to go near her using her natural reflexes. 

“I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HERE!” she yelled back, using her knee to hit a man right in the crotch area. 

This did not make the situation any better for Kuroo who immediately went to stand by her again, the men slowly making their way towards them. 

“We won’t win… there’s too many of them….” Kuroo said, noticing immediately a few of the men taking out sharp objects from their pockets. Sweat ran down his face and down his neck, the fear and helplessness of the situation making him panic.

“That’s for damn sure!” the two of them suddenly heard from above. 

Right above in the wall of the alleyway stood a familiar figure, at least to Kuroo. Akira just stared upwards curiously wondering who this was. His face was familiar, but only because of her dream. She recalled this is as far as her dream had gone, with the appearance of this guy. She did not know if he was a friend or foe to them, and that alone made her mistrust the mysterious stranger. 

“B-Bokuto????” Kuroo said in disbelief as he looked at the Fukurodani ace currently looking down at them with his arms crossed confidently, who sported his team jacket over his school uniform carelessly, his unmistakable silver and black hair illuminated by moonlight. 

“Hey Hey Hey! Kuroo! What did you get yourself into, man!!” he cackled.

The men quickly turned towards the new face, losing no time before they all charged upwards, an insane take on physics, as they jumped high and fast towards Bokuto who stood his ground unfazed. 

“I guess it would be impolite to leave this alone before we get to talk. Leave it to me!” he said, also making an insane jump away from the two of them with the men on his trail. Akira and Kuroo stood there in silence for a second trying to make sense of whatever this all was.

“What in the world is happening?” she asked in disbelief. 

“I...I have no idea.” he spoke truthfully, before sprinting towards the direction of where his friend had gone. 

Once they spotted the colorful tone of Bokuto's Jacket, both Kuroo and Akira stood in awe as they saw many of the men that had viciously stalked them now laid on the floor, some still trying to stand up once more. 

Bokuto smiled, a cocky smile on his face and narrowed his gold eyes. 

“I should’ve guessed these wouldn’t be normal puppets.” he commented loudly, sticking out his fingers in a formation. 

“Sorry! But I have no time to deal with you tonight!” he laughed before his face became serious. 

It was as if something had suddenly changed. Bokuto closed his eyes for a second before he began what sounded like a chant, and before anyone could move a muscle, the sound of static seemed to move the ground below them. Akira gasped feeling the charge up her legs, Kuroo watching with wide eyes as sparks surrounded Bokuto’s arm before he stretched his arm upwards, a bolt of lightning splitting into many, directly hitting every one of his enemies. The sound of screams and howls of agony sounded so loudly only overpowered by the loud sounds of thunder and lightning, before silence took over. 

And slowly, all the men who had caused them so many troubles, vanished like ash. 

Akira stood in shock, Kuroo in no better state. 

Just what in the hell was happening? they wondered in unison once again.

Bokuto jumped off where he had been standing and strolled casually towards them, dusting off his hands as if he had just taken out the trash. He placed his hands on his hips casually and grinned. 

“That should do the trick. They definitely won’t be bothering you guys again.” he said calmly, but froze seeing the fear in his friends face. 

“Kuroo? What’s wron--”

“What in the fuck are you?” Kuroo asked, angry and admittedly afraid, making Bokuto deflate slightly, a childish pout on his face. 

“Yeah, that sounds almost like a thank you but different. I just saved your ass man.” Bokuto replied cheekily. He wasn’t surprised whatsoever at his friend's reaction. After all, how many times in life do you get to see something like this? He turned towards Akira, who seemed to be in a calmer mood than his friend. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” he asked. 

But the conversation could not move forward from that, the sound of running returning to her ears, Akira turned towards Kuroo when she spotted a man with a large blade, running towards him, her vision of his bloodied state returning and making her forget to think. 

“Tetsu!!!” she yelled before she stepped in between them. 

“AKIRA!” Kuroo yelled right back, stretching his hand out towards her, seeing the man aim right for them, the long sword pointed right at her chest. 

There was a rush that ran through him in that moment, the fear he felt vanishing being replaced by a force he didn’t know, and before the sword could so much as land a scratch on her uniform, Kuroo’s eyes turned a shade of red, a pull so strong, it unleashed out of his hand and under his feet like a tornado, making the man tumble and fall on his back, as if being crushed by the weight of gravity before the sound of bones was heard and the man also vanished into ashes.

After breathing heavily, Kuroo’s eyes returned to their normal shade of hazel, exhaustion only evident in his posture, before he heard the chuckle of his friend. 

“I think your question now should be not what the fuck am _I_ , but what the fuck are _we._ ” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Humming happily, a young man ran his hand through his blonde hair, his other hand in his pocket. 

He looked underdressed, but he didn’t care, his piercings and hair color a clear sign of that. 

He walked with purpose before he stepped into the huge building, down familiar halls and up to the elevator where he hit the PH button. 

Cheesy muzak played as he went up towards his destination, the elevator door opening and leading into a nearly empty apartment, a single table, a bed, lamps and candles all around, and a woman sitting in a chair facing the city. The only notable object being that of a machine, occupied by one other person in the room. 

“You’ve returned. So soon?” her voice sounded. She needed no confirmation to know who it was. The machine hissed as it opened to reveal a slender man, who curiously looked up at the new arrival. 

“Of course, I had to let you know as soon as possible ma’am.” the young man who had arrived replied easily. 

“But of course, you already know what news I come with, don’t you?” he replied amusedly. 

“Yes. He woke up didn’t he?” the woman spoke without opening her eyes, as the young man who had been in the machine stood up.   
“Not quite so, but it won’t be long now. After all, they’ve started to gather.” the arrival said, standing right behind her chair, leaning forward and leaning on it casually, completely at home. 

“I guess the world is ending sooner than we thought.” she replied, finally opening her eyes, the other young man smirking. 


	5. Dreams &

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_He did not like this at all._

_He stood in the middle of nowhere, an area like a battlefield, as he looked out into the remains of what used to be the city. The wind had nothing in its path to stop it anymore, picking up speed and making it colder, his skin prickling at the feeling. His sharp eyes looked around for any signs of life as he walked around. There weren’t even bodies in the ground, not a sign that there were ever people, only the skyline of the few tall buildings that survived partially as a reminder._

_Jumping off the roof of one of those buildings, he stopped when he spotted a girl, the shock of seeing a person in a dead place not emerging in the end. He recognized this face. He has seen it a few times already._

_“You’re here.” he said, his voice rough._

_She turned to look at him, sadness in her eyes._

_“So are you.” she replied with her sweet voice, her long black hair swaying with the wind. She turned upwards to where many unknown faces stood, looking away, their faces obscured, except for the one he had seen before, the one of the guy with the spiky black hair._

_This could all only mean one thing._

_“Do you know why this is happening?” she asked him calmly._

_He did know. He knew because he had seen this future many times. But this wasn’t something for him to tell. She would learn it in time anyway._

_“Yeah. I do. But it won’t be me who will ruin your dream. Not today.” he told her before forcing himself to wake up._

__________________________________

Akira opened her eyes slowly, blinking her slumber away. 

The flashbacks of what had happened all came back to her, making her gasp and sit up where she laid. As she looked around, she realized she was in her own home, the living room of her new house still a bit unfamiliar, but familiar enough. The lights were on and there didn’t seem to be anyone around either. She put her hand to her forehead to sweep back her bangs, rubbing her eyes and willed her heart to stop beating as quickly as it was. 

“Was that another dream…..?” she said quietly to herself. 

“Actually, it was more of a nightmare, but no, it wasn’t a dream~” she heard an energetic voice speak. Turning to the entrance to her kitchen, she spotted the guy with the silver and black hair, his arms crossed. Akira looked at him, trying to understand what he was doing here. She didn’t have to ask as soon as she saw Tetsu enter the room, hurrying to her side. 

“Aki, I’m so glad you’re awake. Are you ok?? Does anything hurt?” he asked, looking her all over to see if she had any injuries, she supposed. Akira shook her head, still wondering what had happened in the first place. All she remembered was the attack from the men, being pushed away and a force like gravity. 

And of course her dream. The one where that mysterious stranger appeared again. This wouldn’t be the first or last time she saw him, she was sure. 

“I’m ok Tetsu. What happened? How did we end up here?” she asked Kuroo, sitting up properly and setting her feet on the floor, arranging her skirt to cover up decently. 

“You suddenly fainted, but we were lucky, Kousuke ojisan passed by just at the right moment and Bokuto and I brought you home.”

“Dad?? Dad’s home??” she asked, standing up to check for her father. The man chose tthat moment to walk int, still wearing his suit from the office only in a more relaxed state. There were fine wrinkles on his face, and he seemed tired but his kind face and worry was evident. 

“Akira-san, you really gave me a scare there. What in the world happened?” he asked as he sat next to her. 

“Dad, I’m sorry for worrying you! I’m ok though! Please don’t worry ok? I really am fine!” she replied quickly, smiling at her father. The man only smiled. He knew her far too well to not notice the nervousness in her tone. 

“I won’t pressure you to tell me what happened, but please be sure to be extra careful from now on, ok?” he told her, patting her head gently, turning to Kuroo, who stood there awkwardly. 

“It’s nice seeing you again Tetsurou-kun. After all if it weren’t for you and your friend, my daughter could’ve been in alot of trouble. You have all of my gratitude.” he told both boys. 

“I’m not that weak father…...” Akira commented begrudgingly admitting he was right, hearing the chuckle from her father. Kuroo smiled and bowed politely at the older man. 

“I’m glad to see you again, Ojisan. I’m sorry it has to be under these circumstances. You don’t have to worry about that. You know I would never let anything happen to Aki-chan.” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. 

“The important thing is you three are alright. It’s getting late and I’m sure you guys have school tomorrow. Try not to stay out too late ok? I’ll excuse myself.” the older man said standing up and giving a polite bow, both boys bowing back before he walked up the stairs. 

Akira looked after her father's disappearing figure, remembering the dream she just had. She had never had two dreams of this level on the same day, so she felt extra tried. That was something she never told anyone, not even Daichi. All her dreams were so draining. The longer they were, the less energy she had for her hours awake. It was a curse in her opinion. Seeing things on many different levels and being unable to share them with anyone. But the bad dreams were particularly exhausting, whether she took them seriously or not. After all, dreams are just dreams. 

_Right?_

And once again, she remembered the green eyes of the mysterious stranger in her last dream, the one that wouldn’t tell her what it all meant. It was frustrating but now, she had one more thing to ask if she wanted to understand what was going on, turning to the other odd stranger in the room. 

“By the way, you never told me who you were.” she said to him, a scowl on her face. 

“Ahhh! That’s because you fainted before I could introduce myself.” he stated matter of factly, standing up to his full height with a wide smile. Akira couldn’t help but wonder where this guy got all his energy from. 

Then she remembered the lightning. 

“My name is Bokuto Koutarou! I’m a third year from Fukurodani Gakuen, and pals with Rooster head over there!” he cheerfully pointed at Tetsu who gave him his most what the fuck look ever. 

“Are you shitting me right now?! Now that I remember, You didn’t answer me at all! All these years, I knew you were a freak of some kind, but I never thought you’d be some kind of crazy thunder bird!” Kuroo replied, an angry vein in his forehead. 

“Crazy thunder bird?! You oughta talk, you freak alien cat! What did you do?! How did you even learn how to do that?! I could’ve sworn you hadn’t woken up yet!!! How are you judging me when you’re one of us too!?!” 

“One of you?” Akira interrupted, Bokuto relaxing his posture. 

“Yes, I am one of the seven seals.” he replied matter of factly. 

“Can you just get to the point already! What does that mean???” Kuroo asked again. For the first time since he arrived, Bokutos face was serious. 

When he left the temple, he was aware of why he had to come to Tokyo, but he never imagined that the very person he was sworn to protect would have no idea they were being protected. 

“I guess I have no option but to start from the beginning, at least to tell you what I know. ”

The sudden seriousness of his tone made Kuroo bite down his reply. Bokuto was the ace of the Fukurodani Volleyball team, one of his school’s rivals, a high ranking one too. His power spikes and above average strength made him stand out like a sore thumb this whole time, earning a high spot among the sport. After meeting for the first time as first years, the two of them had developed a rivalry that turned into a friendship, with teasing and taunting. Kuroo was more than glad to call the captain his friend. But he never imagined after all this time he didn’t see that Bokuto was beyond normal. 

“I can’t tell you much about my origin since I’m not sure about it too well myself. But I’ve trained since I was very young in a temple deep in the mountains. Ever since I’ve had use of my memory, I was told by my master about what will happen when the world ends.” he explained seriously. Bokuto turned to Akira. 

“You have met me before, haven’t you Akira-sama? Not when you’re awake, but when you’re asleep?” he asked directly. 

Akira’s eyes widened in realization. She recalled a dream that was more like a far off memory. The scene of a boy happily running around a shrine, golden eyes glowing in the sun. She had seen him more than once too. The memories of him varying from a young age to another resembling him at the moment. 

“I do. I remember.” she breathed, taking in his face. 

“What--” Kuroo started. 

“There was a reason why we met those years ago too, Kuroo. I know it won’t be as obvious because you couldn’t see it as clearly as Akira-sama can. But there’s a reason why I came to Tokyo after all.” he told his friend who looked at him in disbelief. 

“What was the reason you came to Tokyo?” Akira found herself asking. 

“My sworn duty from birth was to become one of the seven seals, and to protect the life of one single person.” he replied easily with a big grin.

“And that person is Akira?” Kuroo asked, pointing at the girl sitting next to him.

Bokuto laughed. 

“Well, you’re not wrong about that, I mean, the seven seals will always give their life to protect the one who guides them,” he answered before pointing at Kuroo, “But the life I am destined to protect is actually yours Kuroo Tetsurou, because you are the one who will choose what side I will join.” 

“W-What???” Kuroo gasped. 

Never in his life did Kuroo think he’d hear a friend say this to him, to hear anyone say they were born to protect him. 

Bokuto had been protecting him this whole time?? From what? Is that the reason why Bokuto had so insistently asked him to join self defense classes? Why he had insisted strongly on sparring with him when they had days off from Volleyball? Occupying so much of his time? Did Bokuto really think of him as this weak? 

“Excuse me, Bokuto-san. But what are you protecting Tetsu from?”

Bokuto sighed dramatically. This was the hardest part for anyone to hear. It had been hard even for him. But he figured they would know anyway. 

“As a part of the seven seals, we all know there are two people who exist in this world, one who will bring about it’s salvation and one who will bring about it’s destruction. Ever since we were born, we have been guided by the voice of a mysterious woman, the one who has appointed and recruited us all. We all saw her in the form of her symbol, a hexagon shape with the moon and stars around it or in one of many dreams through our lives. She is the dreaming princess after all, the one who can predict the future and saw the world ending before we existed. I have waited all my life, trying to find the two people who have asked me to save the world, as the other side plots to destroy it all.” Bokuto explained without a hint of doubt in his words. 

“Wait, wait a minute, what does this mean exactly. What are you trying to say????” 

“It means that you’re the one who will either save the world or destroy it. It is your fate to pick a side, and it is my fate to protect you while you choose.” Bokuto pointed at Kuroo. 

“While Akira-sama is the dreaming princess, the one who guided me to come here and find you. I have to say I’m very happy to know the world's savior is only partially an asshole!” he grinned and chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation. 

“W-Wait that can’t possibly be! I don’t remember ever telling anyone anything!” she frantically tried to defend herself. 

_‘What the fuck?! What the hell was all this nonsense?_ , she thought. Though she really couldn’t argue, the words from Daichi echoing in her ears. 

_“It’s scary how many of your dreams actually happen in the end….”_

Kuroo looked just as shocked if not more than she did. His face looked lost and the color seemed to have been drained from it, his fringe covering his right eye, making his face that much more serious. 

Akira was about to sit back down when the sounds of broken glass startled her, Bokuto jumping in front of Kuroo and herself. 

“Look out, it seems more of your new friends have come to visit.” Bokuto said, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, a few crinkles of electricity coursing through his muscular arms. 

The three of them ran outside, not wanting to involve Akira's father who was upstairs. 

There was an even larger amount of men this time, all of them almost identical save for a different hair color. 

“They decided to up their arsenal this time. Goddamn it.” Bokuto commented, looking at the large group surrounding them. They were blocking every way out of the area. 

‘“Shit, now what do we do? What do these guys want? Does this have to do with anything you've told us, Bokuto??” Kuroo asked, standing in front of Akira once more. She wasn’t shaking anywhere beside her hands, which were also freezing cold. But she wouldn’t be weak. She would not allow herself to be weak. 

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about these guys too much Kuroo-san. They’re not human. They’re just paper puppets.” the trio heard a deep voice say. Bokuto grabbed at his hair dramatically, his eyes widening like an owls. He truly did look like a crazy bird. 

“AAAAGHH!!! AAAAAAKAAAAAAAAASHI?!??!? What are you doing here??!” Bokuto screeched, the disbelief in his face. 

A black haired guy came out of the shadows, the most notable part of him being his blue eyes which seemed to glow in the moonlight, wearing the same uniform Bokuto wore but in a more dignified manner. 

“Akaashi????? Fuckin hell, Not you too…...” Kuroo said, his own heart sinking. 

“You didn’t set up a barrier, Bokuto-san. How irresponsible of you.” Akaashi said, a triangular shaped object glowed in between his hands and expanded, blinding the three of them.


	6. Hopes do not matter

_ “Young master,” he heard on the phone, the familiar and comforting voice of an older woman, longing for the return of a master she had not seen in a while. He was familiar with this. He could not go back, he knew so.  _

_ “How are the preparations for the upcoming service?” he asked, ignoring her pleading tone.  _

_ “Everything is going as it should. You would be able to see it for yourself if you returned home. I’m sure everyone would be glad to see you.” she stated, given the window to do so.  _

_ He smiled with conviction, knowing she would say as much.  _

_ “I have you guys to look after things for me. I know it will go smoothly. I trust you.” he replied easily, making the elder sigh in resignation.  _

_ “Besides, there's not much chance in returning now. I have to get to Tokyo as soon as possible.” he replied grimly, knowing she’d know the full meaning of his words. The signs had been everywhere but the familiar signal that summoned him to his fate, he could not deny. Everyone knew what this meant in the end.  _

_ “I see. So this is it, then.” she replied.  _

_ “Yes,” he replied after a long pause.  _

_ “You knew before anyone what this future holds. But you know, even if this is where you should go, you still need to be careful. He’s following right behind you, at every step of the way.” she warned.  _

_ “I know. Even now as we converse, I can feel he’s here. But it makes no difference to me. He can only lurk in shadows.” he said to her, looking around him, the familiar view of cherry blossoms falling around him.  _

_ “Young master, what will you do one day when he confronts you again?” she asked in concern.  _

_ “He has confronted me already, just never outside. I have no choice but to defeat him of course. After all, it’s our destiny, is it not?” _

_________________________________

Akira opened her eyes quickly, blinking the effects of whatever it was that came out of the new guy, Akaashi’s, hands. Looking around for Kuroo and Bokuto, she found the former looking around just as she did, while Bokuto seemed to be pouting, walking over to Akaashi. 

“That should do it for now.” Akaashi mentioned. He was a beautiful guy. His face was serious and the sleepy tone in his voice sounded polite if not a little irritated. Bokuto smacked him in the back as soon as he had access to it. 

“THIS WHOLE TIME YOU TOO!!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ‘KAASHI???” he asked with a booming voice, his smacking continued as the guy stood his ground emotionlessly. 

“Anyway, we have to take care of the current problem. Please focus, Bokuto-san.” he said, suddenly standing in a defensive pose. Akira turned to see the many men were now wielding their own kinds of weapons, all prepared for battle. 

“Akira, stand back.” Kuroo said immediately, standing in front of her, and she had no choice but to relent, her eyes narrowing in defeat. There was no way she’d be of any help in this particular situation, she knew that, and remembering what had happened earlier with Tetsu, she didn’t want to make the same mistake again. 

“Let’s take care of business!! Akaashi! Cover me!” Bokuto’s voice boomed, cracking his fingers, the sound of static and electricity loud and clear. Akaashi sighed. 

“Please be careful guys….” Akira said as she headed inside the door without looking back, hating how weak she was in this situation. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife and went back a minute later for a metal pole from the window in order to defend herself if she needed it. She hoped with all her might her father was distracted or asleep upstairs, ignorant to the commotion outside. She still had a clear view of what was happening from the window in the living room, but quickly that vanished when she saw Bokuto dashed forward. 

Akaashi walked over slowly, watching as Bokuto was quickly surrounded, but not worried at all since he saw how quickly and with how much agility he was able to fend off anyone that tried to harm him. They had never fought together before, hell, the only reason he knew it was a good idea to keep close tabs on Bokuto Koutarou at first was because even as he hid himself in the crowd of mere humans, he couldn’t help but stand out like a sore thumb and for that same reason, Akaashi had gotten hints of his electric power early on when they had first met. He figured as much so even after relenting to join the volleyball team, eventually catching Bokuto accidentally leaking out some of his mystical power. But it seemed as if Bokuto either only focused forward on his mission or Akaashi had hidden himself extraordinarily well. 

Akaashi held his hands out, making the shape of a triangle with his index fingers and thumbs joined. Through them, the world seemed to be a different hue of color. As he looked through, he was able to see right through a man's body, his silhouette obscuring his physical appearance and showing an old looking paper with writing on it at his center where the heart should be. These were definitely fabricated by someone. They were weak but many. He turned to Kuroo, dropping his hands. 

“Kuroo-san, please stay here. We’ll take care of them for today.” he said politely, quickly also going forward at a ridiculous speed. Kuroo just looked after the setter of Fukurodani’s volleyball team. He had known these two for years. Suddenly, he felt he didn’t know them anymore. 

As Bokuto sent a few men flying around from his brute force alone, he seemed to be playing around more than actually trying his best to fight them off. Akaashi was familiar with Bokuto’s nature and thus realized he wouldn’t be trying his best to get rid of the problem as he should. The life of two very important people was at stake. They could take no chances. 

He concentrated his metal blue eyes around, focusing all his power to his left hand, a few of the men running towards him. As soon as he was able to, a long ancient looking sword molded out of his hand and he held it firmly, taking a slash forward and to his side, earning groans and splotches of what imitated blood flying around him. 

“WAHHHHHHH!!! So that’s your power! A sword!!!!!” Bokuto screamed, his fist in the air. 

Annoyed, Akaashi decided to finish the whole problem quickly. Even with the barrier that was meant to protect normal humans, he didn’t have much choice but to finish quickly in case it caught too much attention. He jumped forward and used his speed in order to slash multiple men at once, long cuts through the chest and many right through them, before a huge ball of black encased him. He slashed and slashed in every which way his senses told him to in the void he was in, remembering his years of training at the shrine. Breaking the outside of whatever magic that had tried to trap him, he found himself free and with the papers that had been inside their attackers flying around him like confetti, slashed into small pieces, his hair and jacket swaying in the air. It seemed that the majority of the men had been baited. 

Bokuto, completely impressed, decided it was time to stop playing games, and used his own real power, striking down the remainder of the men, until the street was completely empty, littered with paper that disappeared like ash. 

“Holy shit…..” Kuroo said to himself, flabbergasted. Everything was very hard to process, but looking at Bokuto and Akaashi who stood majestically with the glow of the moon behind them, he knew then he could still trust them. He didn’t seem to have much of an option it seemed. His stomach churned in anxiety at what this all could mean. But turning back to the window of the house he stood in front of, he saw Akira’s expression filled with wonder and fear, and he couldn’t bear himself to look weak. 

Akira and himself had been friends long ago, but he was unable to forget all the moments he had spent with her and Daichi. The three of them spent their childhood together after all. He tried to get back to them, but life didn’t seem to work that way. Though he couldn’t find Daichi yet, he was glad that at least Akira seemed to return to his life, reminding him of happier and simpler times. He would not let anyone stand in the way of him recovering two people he had thought he’d lost to time. 

Bokuto and Akaashi both walked back towards the house, Akira deciding it was time to come out. 

“That was incredible... ” she said, making Bokuto smile widely. 

“Thank you, Princess.” Akaashi said with a bow. She sighed. 

“My name is Sanada Akira.” she introduced herself. 

“Akaashi Keiji. I’m also a member of the dragons of Heaven. Pleased to meet you. Please don’t pay much attention to Bokuto-san. We really do only have your best interests in hand.” he replied, Bokuto complaining. 

“Dragon of Heaven? What does that mean?? Also I cannot believe BOTH of you were in on this. I figured from Bokuto maybe, but not you too, Akaashi.” Kuroo said, irritation in his voice. Akaashi only smiled slightly, a rare sight that seemed to be used only to calm down others. 

“For now, I think it’s best we allow Akira-sama to rest. I don’t think they’ll be coming back anymore for today. You should go home as well Kuroo-san. The training camps are coming up in two weeks, we’ll have more time to answer more questions for you then.” Akaashi replied easily. 

“We’ll take you now, so say your goodnights, Kuroo.” Bokuto also suggested. Now that Kuroo knew what Bokuto was his friend for, he sighed and saw no way out of that. He turned to Akira, who looked up at him. 

“It’s ok, Tetsu. We’ll see eachother at school tomorrow right?” she said, patting his arm in a friendly manner. 

”We will. But promise me if anything happens, you’ll call, and I’ll come right away, ok?” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded. 

“Goodnight, Aki.” he said, walking away. 

“Please have a good rest, Akira-sama. We’ll be around for a bit longer, rest assured.” Akaashi said. 

“Bye Bye, Aki-sama!” Bokuto waved, happily. Before she knew it, the three of them disappeared into the shadows of the night. 

She triple checked that the doors were locked before heading upstairs to her room, walking tiredly towards her bed and collapsing on it. 

“Was this all just a dream too?” she asked the empty room. 

It was past one in the morning, so after getting ready for bed, she went back and quickly went into a deep slumber, meeting the eyes of the green eyed man there. She had many questions.

_______________________________________

“We’ll see you tomorrow Captain!” a young man heard, watching his team mates walk away. 

He was heading to his own quarters, the smell of nature in the night melting his stress away. He wasn’t tired. He did not know what it meant to be so. Instead, he felt energized by the sound of crickets and the dew of night. 

Before he could reach his destination, however, he heard the slight crinkle of grass, making his green eyes turn towards that direction. 

“Whoever you are, show yourself now.” he warned in a monotone voice. 

“Nothing goes past you, as always does it?” he heard a playful voice say to him. 

A blonde guy with piercings said to him, his cheerful tone annoying him. 

“What is it you need from me?” the young man asked. His playful visitor smiled. 

“It appears there will be a good opportunity to get started soon. Will you be able to lead your team to Tokyo too?” he asked the former. 

“Of course. I have nothing but confidence we can make it happen.” the young man said in the same tone. 

“Good. We’ll see you there.” 


End file.
